Nightmare
by Wingweaver25
Summary: One-Shot Fuuka goes to Shinjiro's room so that they could walk Koromaru. However, what happens when she sees that Shinjiro is gone? Heck, everything in his room is gone? Slight Akihiko/Junpei, mainly Fuuka/Shinjiro


_This was published on my Tumblr last night. My emotions were getting the best of me and since I RPed Fuuka Yamagishi-and the friend I was going to lose was RPing Shinjiro-this is what I was feeling last night. This might be a little sad and break your heart, but I just had to put it on here. Maybe I should have put angst with this-Oh well. I hope you all enjoy this. :)_

**Rated T: only for Language**

**_Slight Akihiko/Junpei, Mainly Fuuka/Shinjiro_  
**

* * *

**_~Nightmare~_**

Fuuka was as happy as one could be. She was dating Shinjiro, she was still trying to cook, yet everything was wonderful. Fuuka walked up to Shinjiro's door and knocked on it a couple of times.

"Shinjiro, you need to get up. You promised that you'll walk Koro-chan with me." She pointed out as she noticed his door was unlocked and opened. "Huh. That's strange." She walked in anyways. "Shinjiro, wake up—" She stopped suddenly once she noticed that the room was bare. There was no clothes hanging up in the closest, nothing on his desk, but the bed sheets were still on the bed. And no Shinjiro. Fuuka looked around the room, fretting and getting frightened.

She then turned to see a note that was posted on the pillows that laid there. Fuuka reached down to grab it and read it quickly.

_To Fuuka,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't handle this no more. It's not you, it's me, trust me. I wasn't meant to be yours to love and to cherish. It wasn't right for me. I moved out while you were asleep. I wished that I could be with you for one more night, but with this heartache still in me, I don't want to bother you with it. So, Fuuka, one day, if we ever meet again, I hope that you'll forget me and we can still be friends. For now, I'm sorry and didn't mean to break your heart. I… I just couldn't take it anymore. Forgive me._

_Yours truly,_

_Shinjiro Aragaki_

Fuuka felt tears coming to her eyes. She ran downstairs to see Junpei and Akihiko watching a movie together. Their love was starting to ache at Fuuka's heart. She fell down, on accident, as both of them noticed her not get up.

"Fuuka-tan, are you okay?" Junpei asked as they walked over to her. "Huh? What's wrong?" Fuuka handed him the letter as the boys read it quickly. "Say what? Shinjiro-san left! Without a word?" He turned to Akihiko. "Did you know anything about this?"

Akihiko shook his head. "I didn't know at all… That bastard! How could he do something like this!" He yelled as Fuuka's tears wouldn't stop falling. "Fuuka…"

The guys didn't know what to do. They've never seen Fuuka fallen this hard. "I-I don't know…what to do…anymore. It's not only…that I've lost a lover, but… I lost a friend, too!" She cried out as the tears fell like waterfalls. "I… I need help, you guys…" Fuuka choked out softly as Junpei was the first to hug her. She put her head on his shoulder and cried her eyes out even harder.

"Fuuka…" Akihiko murmured and rubbed her back, also starting to hug them both as well. "I can't believe he did this without telling any of us! We would of been the first people to know about this! Dammit!" He yelled and felt angry more than sadness. "If I ever see him, I'll be sure to punch his face and kick his ass!"

Fuuka sniffed her nose and shook her head. "N-no… It's what he had to do. I wouldn't blame him… I was a worthless girlfriend—"

"The hell you aren't, Fuuka-tan!" Junpei's voice was laced in pain. "You were a wonderful girlfriend! Don't put yourself down like that!"

She shook her head. "It has to be! Why would he leave without telling us?" She yelled as she put her head down and sobbed even more. "I just need an answer…" Fuuka cried out as she put her arms around Junpei to get a real good sob out. Somehow, Fuuka started to calm down, some minutes later. "I got your shirt all dirty and wet, Junpei-kun…"

He shrugged. "It's just a shirt. It can be cleaned, Fuuka-tan…" She nodded and Junpei slowly helped her up. "Let's go back to your room, 'kay?" She nodded silently and all three walked up to Fuuka's room. Akihiko opened her door, Junpei helped her into her bed, and they waited for her to fall into a deep sleep.

"Juni, do you think she'll be okay?" Akihiko asked silently once they started out of the room. Junpei kept the door opened a little as he shook his head.

"I don't think so, Aki… This is a heartbreaking moment for her. I know she won't bounce back like a ball. I'm worried about her though…" Junpei mentioned as Akihiko held his hand and nodded.

"Me too, Juni. Me too." Akihiko whispered.

Back in Fuuka's room, even though her heart was aching and the tears came back the moment she thought of Shinjiro, she was falling into a deep sleep, somehow. However, all of these dreams were nightmares. Horrible ones just came to her and they wouldn't go away. All of them involved one person: Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Fuuka. Fuuka, wake up."

She tossed and turned in bed, her tears flowing from her eyes. "N-no…"

"Wake up!"

Fuuka opened her eyes to see a concern Shinjiro right above her. She gasped as she looked around the room, her eyes scanning everything. "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep…" He reached down to wipe her tears away. "And your tears…they wouldn't stop falling…"

Fuuka nodded and reached for Shinjiro's body. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You're still here…" She whispered as Shinjiro helped her up to sit in his lap. "I had a horrible nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Shinjiro asked slowly as Fuuka shook her head. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I just know that my nightmare won't come true… You're here, and there's nothing for me to worry about…" Fuuka put her arms around him and sighed. "You're here…" She murmured as she felt Shinjiro kiss her forehead. "…Thank God…" Fuuka softly said as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep. She was still in his arms, feeling his heart beating, knowing that her nightmare didn't come true was still reassuring for her. That night, Fuuka fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
